Sasha and Benji
by BillieBrand
Summary: A one shot that come out of nowhere, some codiasi and randy/oc and a shag with batista thrown in... Enjoy!


"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She screamed at her twin brother,

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS TIME!" she turned into her bed room slamming the door in her brothers face. "no one understands" She muttered sliding down the door to the ground, covering her face with her hands, pulling her knees into her chest crying.

Benji was worried he had never seen his sister like this and worse, she had never shut him out. They lived together in an apartment in St Louis after moving out of home at 19, just over a year ago now.

Benji knew his sister had issues, doctors had offered drugs before but she refused to take them. He understood why though. They both had the gift to see through to the other side. When she was on the drugs, she lost her gift. Their gift also connected them in strange way, the could feel what each other was feeling no matter where they were and right now Sasha was feeling hurt and betrayed. That didn't make much sense unless... that was it Benji thought. Ted, the guy she had been seeing for the last 5 months had done something.

He picked up his phone and rung Randy, Her best friend other than himself. Randy was also good friends with Ted maybe he knew what was up.

"Benji," Randy answered, "I was waiting for your call. How is she?"

"She is hurt and upset but she wont tell me why? What happened what going on? What the hell did Ted do?" Benji's voice started getting louder each word.

"You wont like it, She caught Ted kissing Cody," Randy said.

"What? They they are... WHAT?" Benji stammered.

"The two of them have been seeing each other secretly for a month now. I only found out about it when I heard her take off," Randy said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah actually, can you buy some tequila and bring it over?"

"Tequila your sure?"

"Yup, she needs to get it out, Tequila works,"  
"give me twenty minutes I'll be right there."

Benji hung up, then headed through his room into their shared bathroom and into Sasha's room,

He saw her hunched up by the door and sprinted across the room and gathered her in his arms,

"Sarsh, I'm here, I'm here"

She clung to him and cried while he just held her whispering words of comfort. Not too long after Randy showed up, Sasha snatched the bottle out of his hand and went a got a glass, pouring herself a large glass and sculling it back, she sculled back one more before sipping the 3rd one and sitting on the couch next to her brother.

"Sarsh, you ready to talk?" Benji asked,

She nodded, "i, I went to see Teddy, I was earlier than we had planned and and," she burs into tears,

"and you saw him with Cody?" Benji asked rubbing her back,

"Yup, I cant believe he would do that to me, why didn't he tell me?"

Randy had been sitting there quietly until then, "because he is a dick," He said, "he only cares about himself Princess,"  
"i thought he cared about me," She sniffled before draining the glass, She got up and walked into the kitchen pouring 3 tequila's with coke this time, she blew her nose and cleaned her self up before yelling out to Randy, who was there pretty quickly,

"Grab your drink," She said before he could say anything.

"I need to get laid to night she said sitting on the couch, suddenly better, Rand could hardly believe she wasn't drunk she had almost quarter a large bottle of Tequila to herself.

Benji laughed at Sasha's statement, he knew that was going to happen,

Randy almost choked on his drink, "you what," He spluttered.

"I need to get laid, so I'm going into town and you two are coming with me, Now I have to go get changed, you boys talk or something," She said and waved her hand nonchalantly at them as she got up and headed for her room.

"seriously?" Randy asked turning to Benji, as soon as Sasha was out of earshot.

Benji shrugged, "what can I say, that's my sister for ya,"

"so she is just going to go out and bring some guy home?"

"oh no he wont come home," He raised his eyebrows,

"she just screws him at the club and that it?" Randy asked shocked.

"Yup now can we change the subject, my twins sex life does NOT interest me in the slightest," Benji said,

"oh, um, sure man, sorry," Randy said frowning. That cannot be healthy he thought.

15 minutes later and Sasha came out all dressed up and threw a shirt at her brother, dropping some shoes on the ground and holding up a necklace, put these on, your wearing you Calvin Kline jeans so leave them," She told her twin,

"yes sis," He said and quickly put them on. The necklace was on of those ball bearing necklaces girls seemed to like.

"your go to go," Sasha said to Randy who just raised his eyebrows at that before they headed out to catch the taxi Sasha had called while she was in her room.

Club dior was Shasha's favourite, the staff new her well but luckily not as teddy's girlfriend but rather new Teddy as Sasha's boyfriend which was a good change.

Sasha's phone started ringing when they sat down in the VIP booths out the back, She checked the caller ID then immediately passed the phone to Benji, he looked at before answering, noticing Randy's confused look he mouthed Teddy,

"What the hell to do you want," Benji said to Teddy,

"what to mean," Teddy asked, sounding taken aback, "I just want to talk to my girlfriend,"  
"well I'm sorry, Cody's not here,"  
"shit," Teddy said,

"shit, that's it, that's all you can say?" Benji barked into the mouthpiece, "don't you ever come near my sister again your spineless bastard" Benji hung up on him, Sasha was looking very distant, but before either of the boys could say anything her eyes lit up, The boys followed her line of sight and saw a very bulky Dave walk in, obviously steroids but Sasha didn't care, here was her rebound fuck,

She finished her drink then stood up and walked over to the couch where Dave was there were a couple of girls trying to cosy up to him, but that didn't matter, Sasha walked straight up him and inclined her head and Dave brushed the other two girls out of the way. He stood up grabbing her hand and followed her into the toilets,

They didn't have to say anything, she undone his belt and jeans sliding his pants and boxers down lifting up her dress, she was going commando. She rubbed his cock a couple of times getting him nice and hard before Dave grabbed her legs lifting her onto his cock, she wrapped her legs around his waist leaning back into the wall, hands around his neck as he thrust violently into her.

This is what she needed a hard and fast fuck to forget that gay piece of shit, he thrust again wiping all thoughts from her head as he continued pounding hard into her, her orgasm built fast, she bit her lip to keep from crying out, Dave followed just after her grunting as he came, He pulled out as she unwrapped her legs from his waist, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the bin.

She walked out with Dave not too far behind but when they got back to the VIP lounge Sasha walked straight back to where Her twin and Randy were sitting and Dave back to the girls desperate for his attention.

Randy let out a low whistle,

"you got something to say?" Sasha teased him,

"no, no, just," he waved to a passing waiter, "another round thanks,"

"Oh, Benji, Melinda is over by the bar, alone at the moment," Sasha said to her twin.

"that's me gone," Benji said, giving his sister a quick kiss on the cheek, "see tomorrow sis,"  
"have fun," Sasha said waving him off,

Randy was shaking his head,

"what?' Sasha asked frowning at him,

"i will never understand twins," Randy said,

Sasha laughed, "no, no-one but twins understand twins and even then they don't understand my brother and I," Sasha told him, Randy just raised his eyebrows. They sat talking for the next few hours getting drunker and drunker,

"why are you still single?" Sasha asked laughing as they stumbled inside her apartment at about 4am.

"the right girl hasn't been available," Randy said grabbing some cokes out of the fridge,

Sasha threw herself on the couch, "oh so there's a girl but she is with someone else,"  
"was, she was," He corrected,

She frowned, "so why not do something about it,"  
"I don't know if she likes me back,"  
"well how you going to know if you don't ask her?"

Randy crashed on the couch next to Sasha, he looked her straight in the eye, "do you like?"

"of course I like you," she said, "your my best friend,

He sighed and shook his head, "Do you LIKE me," He tried again emphasising the 'like',

She started, "um what?"

"Princess, it's you always has been but there was Chris and then there was Adam, and of course, Ted,"

"okay," Sasha said, getting up, "I'm a little to drunk right now to process this so I'm a go sleep and I'll talk to ya in the afternoon some time, you know where the blankets are," she couldn't look at him right then, she had no idea what to say or how to feel, She spun on her heel and went to her room, crashing on her bed, deciding to think about it when she woke up in the afternoon.

"sis wake up," Benji said dropping a plate of pancakes onto the bedside table,

Sasha groaned, "your a dick," She muttered.

"yes but I made you pancakes and there's aspirin too,"  
"oh pancakes," Sasha jumped up, her brother made really good gluten free pancakes as she couldn't have anything with wheat in it, there were a lot of foods she couldn't have.

She scoffed one down and followed it with a large drink of strawberry so milk Benji had also brought in.

"so Melina?"

"she's all good,"

"hey," Sasha said walking into the lounge where Rand was sitting eating his pancakes, "so, um, the answer is yes,"

Randy slowly finished his mouthful, "yes?" He asked,

"yeas, I like you, yes I want to see where things go, yeah I know it could screw up our friends ship but its better than wondering what..." She was cut off with his mouth on hers, People talk about feeling like fireworks going off when they kiss, Sasha never believed it until now, every nerve ending felt like it was on fire, She wrapped her arms around his head deepening the kiss,

"That was to shut you up," Randy said said as they broke for air,

"you shut up," she mumbled pulling his lips back to hers, "bedroom now," she gasped,

He picked her up never stopping kissing her and carried her into her room shutting the door with his foot before laying her gently on the bed.

They furiously started ripping each others clothes, "top drawer" Sasha muttered once they were naked, Randy reached over and pulled out a condom opening it and sliding it on, His had went to her clit rubbing back and forth a few times before sliding 2 fingers inside her, "oh you are so wet" he said as she squirmed on the bed,

"Fuck me now" she said, He pulled his fingers out sucking them clean before lifting her hips and thrusting in, she wrapped her leg around his waist drawing him in deeper, He started slowly but she was having none of that, "fuck me like you mean it," She said forcing the pace to quicken, He complied willingly thrusting into her hard and fast, she felt her orgarsm building as pace quicken further, sceaming out as she came with Randy following just seconds after.

They were both panting, "wow" she said looking at him, "that was just wow," he pulled out and threw the filled condom in the bin by her bed pulling her into him,

"that was amazing" he said, he felt himself get hard again, that was quick he thourght,

"wana go again," he asked, lips brushing her ear,

"oh yeah," She told him.

2 hours later and Randy was leaning hi back against the head board with Sasha curled into his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Princess?"

"yes viper?" Sasha murmered into his chest,

"i love you,"  
"i love you too, Randall,"

He groaned, "babe don't call me that," She just laughed.

"Sarsh," She looked up a Randy, "Marry me," her jaw dropped, "I'm serious princess, Marry me, please?"

"um, ugh, yes," she stuttered, "sure,"  
"really?" Randy asked placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up,

"Yup," she nodded, He kissed her before wrapping his arms around her hugging her tight,

"I WANT TO TALK TO HER DAMNIT,"  
"TOO FUCKEN BAD, SHE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Sasha heard the yelling and knew Ted must of turned up, She sighed and got up putting on her black silk dressing gown, she looked out the window and saw Teds car outside. No sign of Cody she through.

There was a banging on the door, "want me to knock him out Princess?" Randy asked,

She smiled, "no but I have to talk to the twink."

She open the door, and Ted burst in rambling apoligies and stuff about want her back,

Sasha stood there waiting for him to finish when he finally did she nodded toward the bed,

"I'm with Randy now, go screw your little whore and leave us alone, I want nothing more to do with you" She said surpringly really calmly,

"what!" Ted spewed, "one day and you fucking Orton, and you call Cody the whore,"  
"thats enough Ted," I wont have you speak to my fiance like that," Randy said getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped anound him,

"fiance?" Ted splutered,

"yes, I am marrying Orton and no I'm not pregnant, I should been with Randy 2 years ago, no get out of my apartment."  
"Whatever," Ted said spinning around and storming off, a minute later and he car sped off down the street.

"Well that's that delt with. Come back to bed baby?" Sasha said seductivly patting the bed,

"Randy just grinned, dropped the sheet and jumped back onto the bed kissing her hard,

Sasha got up after another hour to feed her talking stomach, Randy was sound asleep,

"Heya Sasha" She heard as se walked into the lounge, She turned to see Melina there,

"Oh hey Lina" Sasha said, "wheres Benji,"

"picking up pizzas," Melina replied,

"oh sounds yum,"

"dont worry he is getting you and Randy some too,"

Sasha grinned, "my brother knows me soo well," she sat down next to Melina,

"He Sarsh," Melina asked tentivly"

"yeah?"

"has Benji said anything to about me?"

"Why do you ask?" Sasha replied,

"well its just, I wsant to take things up a step, you know commit, but everytime I go to bring it up he just talks about how much fun we are having and things are good how they are,"  
"He's lying" Sasha said straight away, "he wants a commited relationship but thinks you don't want that, you have to give him no choice but to listen to you,"  
"Aw thank you so much" Melina said giving her a hug,

Benji came back then with four larger pizzas, Sasha grabbed hers, "Lina has something to tell you and you had better shut up and listen or I'll kick your butt," She told him before taking the pizzas back to her room, "Randy wake up Pizza time,"

Well that's a little one shot that came from nowhere, let me know what ya think guys! Review review review!


End file.
